dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Nail
|Race = Namekian |Allegiance = Warriors |Date of death = December 24, Age 762 (fuses with Piccolo) May 12, Age 767 (Piccolo dies; alternate timeline) May 8, Age 774 (Piccolo dies, later revived) Age 779 (Piccolo dies, later revived)"Change! An Impossible Revival! The Name's Ginyu!!" Age 789 (Piccolo dies"Piccolo's Decision") |FamConnect = Guru (parent) Tsuno (sibling) Moori (sibling) Cargo (sibling) Dende (sibling) Moolin (sibling)Dragon Ball Fusions, 2016 104 other siblings Piccolo (permanent fusee) }} is a supporting protagonist in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and the anime Dragon Ball Z. He is a Namekian described as the 'lone' Warrior-type Namekian left when he first appeared in the manga. He is the personal bodyguard to Grand Elder Guru, and is incredibly strong for a Namekian. In fact, he was the most powerful Namekian alive at the time of Frieza's attack on Namek. He would later fuse with Piccolo, meaning he would continue to hold the title of the most powerful Namekian, as he was part of Piccolo's immense strength. Appearance Nail takes a very similar appearance to Piccolo. He dons a blue vest and a white scarf around his neck. His chest and stomach are mostly exposed. He wears a blue belt (similar to that of Piccolo's) with white pants (also similar to Piccolo's, only a different color), and brown pointed boots (which are identical to Piccolo's and the other Namekians). Personality Nail takes on a very heroic, honorable persona. He dedicates his life to the protection of Grand Elder Guru, the Grand Elder of Namek. He cares deeply about his Namekian brothers, something he shows greatly during his battle with Frieza as he jumps into the battle with little concern for his own well-being. Despite being the most powerful Namekian of his time, with a power level of 42,000 (making him comparable to the ranks of the Ginyu Force in power), he is easily brushed aside by the immense power of the galactic tyrant Frieza. Despite being completely outmatched, he continues to attack Frieza, only to suffer a brutal defeat. After fusing with Piccolo, his soul continues to reside within the ultimate Namekian warrior, giving Piccolo his knowledge. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Frieza Saga When Dende takes Krillin to Guru's home to get his inner powers unlocked, Nail is there, who greets the two of them, but is cautious of Krillin's presence. Later on, while Gohan is getting his hidden powers unlocked by Guru, Vegeta arrives to collect a missing Dragon Ball. Nail confronts him and is ready to fight, with both of them insulting each other harshly. Gohan emerges with his newly unlocked powers before Nail and Vegeta had the opportunity to battle. Nail then senses five high power levels, which turn out to be those of the Ginyu Force. Guru orders Nail to go help the earthlings combat the Ginyu Force. Nail originally complies, and flies off to assist the earthlings and Vegeta, but before he arrives, he turns back to continue assisting Guru, and to protect him from Frieza, who came to know what is needed to say to make the Namekian Dragon rise from the Dragon Balls. Nail distracts Frieza and battles him in order to stop him from killing Guru, and from obtaining the secret password needed to activate the Dragon Balls for immortality. Due to Frieza having a minimum power level of 530,000, which is roughly twelve times that of Nail's, Nail is no match for the tyrant and loses an arm (which he regenerates) during the brutal battle. Frieza toys with Nail, and threatens to torture Guru, while insisting that Nail must divulge the password needed to summon the Namekian Dragon, Porunga. Before Frieza deals the final blow to Nail, Nail lets out a small smirk, and reveals that this fight was only a diversion to delay Frieza, so that Dende could get the Namekian Dragon Balls' password to the Earthlings. Enraged, Frieza immediately departs at full speed, leaving Nail to slowly die, broken and beaten. Shortly afterward, thanks to the Namekian Dragon Balls, a newly resurrected Piccolo arrives on the planet and discovers the battered Namekian. Nail tells Piccolo that if Piccolo and Kami were one once, they would have beaten Frieza long ago. Nail asks Piccolo to fuse with him in order to increase his chances against Frieza, and at the same time save his life. Piccolo eventually agrees, after some questioning of Nail's motives, wondering if his personality will still be the same, to which Nail assures Piccolo his personality will not change, and he will still retain control. After they fuse, Piccolo's power level increases dramatically to the point of being even with that of Frieza's second form, and possibly even stronger (since Frieza made the decision to use his second transformation immediately after Piccolo removed his heavily weighted clothing). In the English dub of the anime, when Piccolo fought second form Frieza, Piccolo revealed to Frieza that the two had fused while using Nail's voice. Later, when Dende is killed by Frieza in his final form, Nail was shocked and saddened as Piccolo's thoughts. When Vegeta found out about Dende's healing ability, he asked Krillin to inflict him to gain a Zenkai boost, Dende was hesitant to heal Vegeta until Piccolo told him to while using Nail's voice. After everyone on Namek was brought back to life and transported to Earth, Dende finally realized that Nail had merged with Piccolo. Cell Saga Nail remained a part of Piccolo's beings. Nail was heard via Piccolo's telepathic thoughts when Dende returned to Earth as its new Guardian of Earth during Cell's reign. Majin Buu Saga Nail remained a part of Piccolo's being. Nail is later seen in Piccolo's flashback to Dende describing fusion during Majin Buu's reign. Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga Nail and Kami made a brief motivational appearance inside Piccolo's mind while he was unconscious during the Tournament of Power. Along with Kami, he encourages Piccolo to keep on fight for the sake of Universe 7 and its inhabitants. Other Dragon Ball stories Xenoverse 2 Guru's House Rift If the 2nd Future Warrior is a Namekian then they will investigate a time rift anomaly that formed around Guru's House in the game's opening prologue. Through a window they observe Grand Elder Guru tell Nail he senses a great evil power heading for Namek and Nail agrees as he senses it too. Guru states that the Dragon Balls are a symbol of hope and wisdom of Namek and must not be taken. Dende asks what they can do on their own, and Guru reveals that he foresees a powerful warrior with a pure heart will appear and tells Dende to have faith as it is time for the Namekians to reveal their strength and Nail prepares to defend Namek. The warrior is later called off their investigation by Elder Kai who reveals they have been selected by Chronoa for a critical mission, and they discover that Xeno Trunks and the Toki Toki City Hero are busy tracking down the Time Breakers that they asked Chronoa to find a Time Patroller to use the Time Scrolls to fix alterations in history caused by the Time Breakers cohorts the evil Saiyan Turles and the evil Super Namekian Lord Slug. After completing several missions, the warrior is asked to look into the large time rift anomalies when they have the time including Guru's House. There they find that Namek is under attack by the Frieza Force who seek the Namekian Dragon Balls as Guru foretold. Speaking to Nail, he will enlist the Warrior's aid in driving off the Frieza Force and protecting the Dragon Balls though if they are defeated the Warrior and Nail must infiltrate Frieza's Spaceship to take them back. If the Warrior is diligent in protecting Namek and its Dragon Balls, Nail grants them an audience with Grand Elder Guru who thanks them by Unleashing their potential which acts as a stat boost that allows them to allocate more attribute points. If the Warrior continues to protect Namek after this Nail will grant them another audience with Guru who will teach them how to increase the power of Conton City's set of Dragon Balls, unlocking more wish options and the Warrior can visit Guru afterwards anytime they want, which allows them to have Guru unlock their potential further to remove the level cap after certain updates, allowing them to level up further. Additionally Guru will reveal that an evil Namekian with a scar (strongly implied to be Lord Slug) asked them to look after a strange egg for him, though Guru and Nail sensed his evil nature they agreed to take the egg, which Guru decides to give to the Future Warrior for safe keeping knowing they will know how to deal with it. The egg is one of Towa's Distorted Time Eggs which are the cause of the large time rift anomalies and are Towa's failed attempts at artificially creating Tokitoki's Eggs which Chronoa reveals is impossible, though the eggs are powerful enough to causes distortions in timespace if left unchecked, though fortunately the anomalies they create are stable so Chronoa decides to allow them to remain allowing Time Patrollers to visit Namek within the anomaly giving Namekians who had never lived their a chance to see it as it was before its destruction. Namekian Awakening If the Warrior is Namekian, defending the Guru's House anomaly leads to a special event that will allow them to attain their Great Namek form. Eventually, Piccolo will appear after having sensed the Warrior's Ki and after thanking them for protecting Planet Namek. He tells them that they have strength hidden deep within and suggests speaking to Nail. Nail reveals he was aware of Piccolo's presence and the Warrior hidden power. He comments that with that power the warrior could easily conquer Namek, but has instead saved it from danger more than once. As a debt of gratitude, Nail decides that he will help them tap into this power and suggests the Warrior talk to Dende for advice on how to awaken their full potential. Dende reveals that in order to unlock their full potential they will need to take themself over the edge by fighting one of their own and suggests that the only Namekians who can help with that are Nail and Piccolo. They must then return to Piccolo which will unlock Guru's House Quest: "Namekian Awakening" where they face off against Piccolo and Nail in battle to unleash their full power and the Become Giant Awoken Skill will become available mid-battle. After defeating Piccolo and Nail using the form, Piccolo and Nail will revive and the Warrior must defeat 3 Piccolo clones and Nail using their Become Giant form complete the quest and unlock the Become Giant Awoken Skill permanently. Buy Some Time! - Nail's Frantic Fight During The Galactic Emperor Saga, the Elder Kai and Chronoa reveal that the timeline of the Battle on Planet Namek has been altered by Towa empowering Frieza in addition to the trouble already caused in that period by Turles and Slug who are unfortunately still at large. With Xeno Trunks and the Toki Toki City Hero searching for Towa and Mira, the Warrior is tasked with preventing further alterations to history in Age 762. In Age 762, Nail confronts Frieza who has been empowered by Towa with Villainous Mode turning him into Dark Frieza, though the warrior arrives and joins Nail in confronting Frieza. Elder Kai reveals that their job is to help Nail stalling Frieza while Dende rushes to join Gohan and Krillin to give them the password for the Namekian Dragon Balls. Elder Kai reveals that Nail won't last a second against the powered up Dark Frieza without their assistance. While Nail and the warrior fight Frieza, Elder Kai admits he doesn't agree with using the Namekian Dragon Balls, though Chronoa tells him there is no use in grumbling about it as it is already an established part of history. Nail comments on the warrior's before suggesting they flee as even together they cannot hope to beat Frieza (if the Warrior is Namekian he is surprised there is another warrior-type around before advising them against seeking revenge on Frieza and tells them they should live their life wisely so as to not bring more grief to Guru). However the Warrior remains to help stall Dark Frieza, who eventually grows frustrated and demands Nail tell him how to use the Dragon Balls, but Nail reveals that it is too late as Dende has already made it to Gohan and Krillin. However despite their success at stalling Dark Frieza, Chronoa reveals that Turles and Slug are near the Dragon Balls which prevents Dende, Gohan, and Krillin from using them and Elder Kai states their is no time to stop them, but Chronoa orders them to return to the Time Nest anyways, knowing that they can simply travel back further in time to stop Turles and Slug. As the warrior leaves Nail collapses from his injuries and Dark Frieza rushes off leaving him for dead. After the warrior stops Turles and Slug, Gohan, Krillin, and Dende use the Dragon Ball to revive Piccolo who is transported to Namek allowing him to meet and fuse with Nail restoring the correct timeline. Fusions As a result of Tekka and Pinich's wish that created the Timespace Tournament, parts of Namek appear in Area 2F, including Guru's House thus Guru and Nail find themselves in the Timespace Rift created by Tekka and Pinich's wish. Nail continues to protect Guru though Guru is trouble by the recent behavior of one of Nail's younger siblings. Guru's house is also initially covered by a Timespace Barrier which requires 50 units for each of the five Energy types. After recruiting more people, Tekka's team eventually manage to gather enough energy to break down the barrier and meet Guru. Goten is surprised by Guru's size, causing Pan to admonish him for rudely blurting it out, though Guru is not offended by Goten's outburst. Kid Goku notices Nail's resemblance to King Piccolo though does not attack him as he had upon meeting Kami, presumably due to realizing that Nail simply part of the same race as Kami and Piccolo. Guru congratulates them for breaking down the barrier and noticing they are pure of heart, he decides to ask them a favor which they agree to. He explains that one of his children had heard stories of the Demon King Piccolo and had begun to emulate King Piccolo's evil ways. Before Guru can finish however, Goku determined to prevent another evil Namekian like King Piccolo from causing trouble, races off causing Goten and Pan to chase off after him, before Guru can explain the situation further. Tekka's team find the so-called Demon King is actually a young Namekian child named Moolin. Calling himself Demon King Moolin, the young Namekian taunts and insults Trunks and Pan, then forces Tekka's team to chase after him. Eventually Tekka and his team discover that Moolin is just a misguided child who has only been pretending to be a an evil Demon King, after Pan hits him in anger causing the young Namekian to cry. After realizing their mistake, Goten convinces Moolin to be nice and help people like Piccolo. After returning to Guru, Guru apologizes for not explaining the situation better, but Goku says he jumped to the wrong conclusions. Guru then asks Nail to join Tekka's Team as a way to repay them for their help. Nail will occasionally appear on the team's Spaceship after being recruited, though he also appears in Guru's House when they visit and will comment on various events that occurred in the story. Power ;Manga and Anime In both the anime and manga, Frieza says that Nail's power level is 42,000 after using his scouter to analyze him.Dragon Ball Z episode 75, "Password is Porunga" Nail's power level of 42,000 is 18,000 higher than even Vegeta's initial level of 24,000 on Namek, arguably enough to put him on par with some members of the Ginyu Force depending on perspective. His level is so high that Frieza is astonished at the reading, and even says to himself that he would have liked to have him join his forces if he could. ;Video Games In Dragon Ball Fusions, Grand Elder Guru states that Nail is the most powerful Namekian alive. Presumably this statement holds true for the main series as at the time he was introduced Nail was arguably the strongest Namekian alive at that point (as Piccolo was deceased at the time). However it should be noted that Guru's statement in the game is based on his knowledge and he was likely unaware of that Piccolo's power had long surpassed Nail's (due to his Namekian Fusion with both Nail and Kami). It is also likely that Guru was unaware of the existence of Lord Slug. Techniques and Special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Sense|''Ki Sense]]' – The ability to sense ''ki energy. Nail is able to also sense if the energy is good or evil. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – An energy wave of focused energy. Also used in ''Legend of the Super Saiyan and as one of his Ultimate Skills in Xenoverse 2. *'Continuous Energy Wave' – A combination of many energy waves fired at a rapid rate. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu. *'Please Leave' – A rush attack where he charges at the opponent and chops them in their neck. *'Super Explosive Wave' – A wave of energy more powerful than the simple Explosive Wave. Nail's version of the Super Explosive Wave looks very similar to Piccolo's Hyper Explosive Demon Wave. Used in video games only. **'Ultra Explosive Wave' - A stronger version of Super Explosive Wave that appears as one of Nail's learnable Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Mystic Flasher' – A yellow energy wave Nail used to try and stop Frieza. *'Mystic Attack' – The Namekian ability to stretch one's limbs or make one's self bigger. Nail uses this technique only in video games. It appears under the name Namek Finger as one of his Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. **'Decoy' - A variation of Mystic Attack used to draw in enemy melee attacks. One of Nail's learnable Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Super Decoy' - A stronger version of Decoy that Nail can learn as a Special Move after reaching Lv. 40 in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Evil Flight Strike' - A variation of the Mystic Attack used by Nail in Xenoverse 2 *'Hard Rush' - Nail's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. *'Regeneration' – The Namekian ability to regenerate a lost limb. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Nail can use this technique as both a learnable Special Move (during which he will regenerate his arm) and as a permanent passive skill (which restores some HP each turn). *'Cloning' – Used while training to sprout an identical sparring partner. Used in Legend of the Super Saiyan. *'Fusion' – Nail can perform several different types of fusion. **'Namekian Fusion' – The ability to integrate his own power into that of another Namekian. Used to fuse with Piccolo in the manga/anime series. **'EX-Fusion' - By using a Metamo-Ring and performing the Fusion Dance, Nail can perform EX-Fusion with Tekka, though Tekka traits such as race, gender, and voice will be dominant as with all of Tekka's EX-Fusions. Appears in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Five-Way Fusion' - As a member of Tekka's Team, Nail can preform Five-Way Fusion to create an Ultra Fusion. Appears in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Stalling' – One of Nail's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Named Buying Time in Raging Blast 2. In Xenoverse 2 it appears as a Super Skill called Do or Die. *'Full Power' – One of Nail's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Raging Blast 2. *'Supervillain Mode' - By shaving off life for power Nail can use the Supervillain power-up which causes his eyes to glow pink and emit a sinister black & white aura. Used by Nail in Parallel Quest 49: "Namekian Berserker" in Xenoverse 2. *'Baked Sphere' - An Ultimate Skill used by Supervillain Nail in Parallel Quest 49: "Namekian Berserker" in Xenoverse 2. *'Darkness Mixer' - A Ki & Stamina charging Super Skill used by Supervillain Nail in Parallel Quest 49: "Namekian Berserker" in Xenoverse 2. *'Latent Power' - Revives once after being KO'd. One of Nail's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. Fusions Dailende Dailende is a hypothetical fusion of Nail and Dende. It is a "Fusion Frenzy" card in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game; however, the card itself does not depict the fused character, instead showing the two fusing characters beside each other. Tekka (fused w/ Nail) In Dragon Ball Fusions, Nail can perform EX-Fusion with the customizable main protagonist Tekka if Tekka is selected as Fusion Target 1. Like all of Tekka's EX-Fusions, their selected traits such as race, gender, and voice are dominant. Additionally Tekka's profile and selected name remain unchanged. However they gain Nail's Namekian traits except gender, as if Tekka is male or female their resulting fusion with Nail will classified by that gender and race (as Tekka's race and gender are dominant), though the fusion will be genderless if their selected race is Namekian (which lack binary genders due to being hermaphrodites), thus his EX-Fusion with Tekka will resemble Namekian Fusion if Tekka's selected race is Namekian, however unlike Namekian Fusion Nail and Tekka can defuse by removing the single Metamo-Ring that maintains the fusion. Ultra Fusion By using Five-Way Fusion with 4 members of Tekka's Team in Dragon Ball Fusions, Nail can fuse with them to create an Ultra Fusion. If the fusion initiated by Nail himself, a Namekian Ultra Fusion will be produced. Video games Nail made his video game debut as a playable character in the 1991 game Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza. In this video game, like he does in the manga, Nail fights Frieza so Dende can tell the Z Fighters the password to summon Porunga. He later appears when he fuses with Piccolo. Nail appears in Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu with a bigger role. He was training with himself using cloning (à la Piccolo) in a cave when Gohan and his friends met him. Later in the game, his role is the same like in the manga and anime. Over a decade later, in 2005 and 2007, Nail reappears in the Nintendo DS games Jump Super Stars and Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, and later as a playable character again in the fighting game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. In the ''Budokai'' games and Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden, Piccolo has an alternate costume which resembles Nail's attire. Nail also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. He appears in a cutscene in Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team. After not being present in a fighting game since 2010, Nail makes his return in 2016, as a playable character in both Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 and Dragon Ball Fusions. In Dragon Ball Fusions, he can be recruited by Tekka's team after they break open the Barrier around Guru's House and complete Sub-Event: "The Demon King Piccolo" where they must convince Guru's son Moolin to stop emulating the Demon King Piccolo. Afterwards, Guru will ask Nail to join Tekka's Team as a way to repay them for breaking the barrier and teaching Moolin to look up to Piccolo, instead of his evil father. Interestingly, when Guru introduces Nail to Tekka's team, he refers to him as "The Most Powerful Namekian Alive". Voice actors *'Japanese': Katsuji Mori, Taiten Kusunoki (Dragon Ball Kai) *Ocean Group dub: Michael Dobson *FUNimation dub: Sean Schemmel *Hebrew dub: Dov Reizer *Latin American dub: Abel Rocha *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Marcelo Pissardini *Italian dub: Alberto Sette *Croatian dub: Davor Kovač *Portuguese dub: António Semedo Battles *Nail vs. Frieza (First Form) Trivia *Nail's name is a pun on the word "snail". *There are parts of Nail's clothing that are torn when fighting Frieza which are not present when Piccolo arrives on the site of the battle in both the manga and anime, although Nail is clearly grievously injured as before and had no time to recuperate. *Even though, prior to their fusion, Piccolo says to Nail that once they will finish with Frieza they will split up, he is actually never shown doing so on-screen. Piccolo later reveals to Goku that once two Namekians fuse, they can never separate again. **It is likely that before his fusion with Nail, Piccolo was unaware that Namekian fusion was permanent and/or assumed that he could use fission to remove Nail like the Nameless Namekian did to remove the evil from himself that spawned King Piccolo. Presumably, Piccolo only discovered that defusing was impossible only after he had fused with Nail. *In the original FUNimation dub, Nail has a soft, raspy voice. In Dragon Ball Z Kai, he has a deeper voice. *In all the games that he appears playable (except Gekishin Freeza), Nail is missing his vest (although he has it on outside of battle at Guru's House in Xenoverse 2), the reason of it remains unknown, though presumably this is a reference to the fact he removed it during his fight with Frieza. Interestingly, the vest has never been featured as a playable alternate costume for Nail. **In Dragon Ball Fusions, if the top portion of Nail's Outfit is worn by a Female Tekka of any race, it will feature the addition of a sports bra-like top to cover their chest. Gallery See also *Nail (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:Neil Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Nameks Category:Siblings Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters